fa_d2fandomcom-20200214-history
Diarmuid
This page contains information about Diarmuid in Fate/Another. Innate Love Spot "Lancer gives the term 'devilish look' a whole new meaning." *''Type'' : Personal Skill *''Default hotkey: D *Mana cost: 100 **For duration, Lancer's inhumanly hansome look charms nearby female Servants to walk towards him and he takes less damage from the charmed'' ***Lasts for 2(4) seconds ***Damage Reduction: 50%(90%) **Upgrade: Improve Love Spot (Increases duration to 4 seconds) Warriors Charge "The blinding charge by first spear of Fianna Knights is a prelude to the showstopper's showdown." *Type: Technique *Default hotkey: Q *Mana cost: 100 **''Lancer instantly closes gap to target and strikes nearby enemies on arrival, dealing damage and briefly stunning them. Additionally, primary target is slowed. This ability's damage is doubled while Double Spearsmanship is active'' ***Lv 1: 150 (300) damage ***Lv 2: 180 (360) damage ***Lv 3: 210 (420) damage ***Lv 4: 240 (480) damage ***Lv 5: 270 (540) damage **Cast time: 0.3 seconds **Cast range: 650 **Effect range: 300 **Slow amount: 50% **Slow duration: 2 seconds **Cooldown: 9.0 seconds Double Spearsmanship *Type: Technique *Default hotkey: W *Mana cost: 200 **''Lancer's mastery in double spear allows him to attack relentlessly with duel wielding, decreasing base attack speed.'' ***Lv 1: Base attack time becomes 0.65 ***Lv 1: Base attack time becomes 0.60 ***Lv 1: Base attack time becomes 0.55 ***Lv 1: Base attack time becomes 0.50 ***Lv 1: Base attack time becomes 0.45 **Cast time: 0.3 seconds **Duration: 12.0 seconds **Cooldown: 19.0 seconds Gae Buidhe "The Yellow Rose of Mortality denies the nature of livings, engraving victim's very existence with unrecoverable wound." *Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm *Default hotkey: E *Mana cost: 550 **''Strikes target with cursed yellow spear, dealing damage and reducing the maximum health of target by that amount.'' ***Lv 1: 500 damage and maximum health reduction ***Lv 1: 600 damage and maximum health reduction ***Lv 1: 700 damage and maximum health reduction ***Lv 1: 800 damage and maximum health reduction ***Lv 1: 900 damage and maximum health reduction **Cast time: 1.2 seconds **Cast range: 250 **Cooldown: 32.0 seconds **Note 1: The health reduction effect can stack. **Note 2: Existing Gae Buidhe debuffs disappear only when Lancer is killed and do not persist on Berserker 5th God Hand revive. Gae Dearg "Against the Red Rose of Exorcism, even the strongest magic-forged defense is rendered useless." *Type: Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm *Default hotkey: R *Mana cost: 550 **''Pierces target with mana-repelling red spear, dealing pure damage and dispelling them. The damage is increased based on how close Lancer is to target.'' ***Lv 1: 500-650 damage dependent on distance from target ***Lv 1: 625-775 damage dependent on distance from target ***Lv 1: 750-900 damage dependent on distance from target ***Lv 1: 875-1025 damage dependent on distance from target ***Lv 1: 1000-1150 damage dependent on distance from target **Cast time: 1.2 seconds **Cast range: 500 **Cooldown: 32.0 seconds Attributes Improve Love Spot * Stats Required: 9 ** Increases duration of Love Spot. *** Love Spot duration: 2 seconds Mind's Eye * Stats Required: 12 ** Grants Lancer vision over obstacles. ** Grants Lancer 150 Bonus vision radius Rosebloom * Stats Required: 12 ** Gae Dearg's maximum damage distance is increased. Gae Buidhe leaves Mark of Mortality on target, which can be activated by Gae Dearg for bonus pure damage based on target's maximum health. **Maximum damage distance: 300 **Mark of Mortality damage: 15% Double Spear Strike * Stats Required: 18 ** Allows Lancer to cast both Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg at once when casting either one of two. Lancer must have sufficient mana and cooldown available for both spears.\nThis technique has cooldown and can be toggled on/off." ** Cooldown : 55 seconds Double Spear Strike(On/Off) *'Toggle this ability to enable/disable Double Spear Strike.' *Note 1: When Double Spear Strike activates, there is 0.033 second interval between two spears. Rampant Warrior (Combo) * Activation Sequence : Cast Love Spot and Double Spearsmanship (Default D-W) within 3 seconds of the first cast. * Status Requirement ''': 20 in all stats ** ''Lancer puts everything he's got into battle. In addition to Double Spearsmanship's effect, Lancer's base attack always critically strikes.'' *** '''Mana cost: 200 *** Total mana cost of spells: 300 *** Damage of criticals: 225% *** Cooldown: 100 seconds Gameplay